camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Evans
Annabelle "Bella" Evans is a 17-year-old child of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Bella Adriana Evans was born on February 14. She was born to Steven Evans, an actor, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite fell for Steven because he was one of the most handsome guys she had ever met. Steven loved Aphrodite more than anything in the world. When Aphrodite left him, he was devastated. Aphrodite had left him a newborn baby girl that he had no idea how to care for. However, he tried his best to raise Bella. She grew up as a good student and a great kid. However, she had a strange way of getting anything she wanted easily. All Bella had to do was ask and she would get the thing she asked for. She also attracted everybody because she was very pretty. She didn't like all of the attention, however, and simply asked for the kids to go away. They obeyed her on command. She always won awards and she thought that her beauty did everything for her. She decided to dress plainly from then on. Her father thought that she was acting strangely so she sent her to a boarding school. She ran away from the school and went to Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Aphrodite. When she found out that Aphrodite was her mother, she decided that she would appreciate love and beauty, and she started to leave her plain image and be the beautiful, warm-hearted person that she really was. Bella's fatal flaw is her independence. She is always trying to prove that she isn't a stereotypical and mean daughter of Aphrodite, and she dislikes the fact that Claire Blackwell set out a bad stereotype for them. She is determined to set out a good image for Cabin 10, and by doing so, she doesn't want to have to rely on any of her other siblings. Early Life Bella got anything she wanted by asking for it. However, she never asked for attention. She felt uncomfortable around big crowds, but later she decided that being a child of Aphrodite was fun and that she would let her beauty shine through. Bella soon realized that her ability to influence people was charmspeak and that it is very rare and valuable. Bella was challenged for the position of Counselor of Cabin 10 by Claire Blackwell and lost, and Claire became the counselor of Cabin 10. Appearance Bella has hazel eyes and blonde hair. Like many other Aphrodite kids, she can change her physical appearance, for instance, she can change her eyes to blue, green, and brown, and her hair can change to brown, red, and black Enemies *Isabella Evans Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Bella can charmspeak. *Bella takes advantage of being pretty and uses disguised weapons. *Bella can change how she looks. *Bella is extremely beautiful, like most Aphrodite children. Gallery url-55.jpeg url-54.jpeg url-53.jpeg imgres-25.jpeg|Bella's main weapon lipstick_knife.jpeg url-56.jpeg|Bella's iPhone film chick.jpg 899697764.jpeg MV5BNjk2Mjg5NDY2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjM0ODM4Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjI1NDM3NzI3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDcwMDQyOA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjEwOTE5NDIyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjc5MzE1OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTUyMjIyNjQ3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODcwMzI3OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 1515981.ashx.jpeg 1515991.ashx.jpeg ashley-big.jpg 1515928.ashx.jpeg MV5BMjIxOTc4Njk5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjM4NDk2Mw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg masterpiecewatermarked1.jpg MV5BNDkxNDE4OTAyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ5NDg2Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 724554.jpg 1394957.ashx.jpeg 2alora_frontcrop.jpg 91416_photoa3231bf4.jpg MV5BMTczMjIxNTk4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjI2MzkyNg@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Charmspeaker Category:Characters